Ice Casket
by DearlyFictitious
Summary: Everyone knew who he was, there wasn't a soul on Earth who didn't know teen idol Jack Frost. What the world doesn't know is that he's slowly dying inside and becoming more doll-like than human. Can his beloved cousin Shouto and his school friends help him realize that he's more than just an empty shell? Rated T for dark/suggestive themes, heavy angst, and language. SPORADIC UPDATES
1. Chapter 1

**Ice Casket**

**Hello ladies and gents, **_**DF**_** here coming at ya with yet another plot bunny that hit me like a freight train. Lol, I shit you not, I was at Walmart and suddenly out of nowhere this idea came up and I was like:**

**yes...tHAT'S A FANTASTIC IDEA! (I scared a poor lady and made her drop the carton of eggs she was holding XD)**

**Before I start anything else I wanna make it clear that I cannot write romance or lovey dovey relationships to save my life. I mean, I could hint to it, but that's as close as we're gonna get, otherwise I suggest you squint to see any sort of relationship.**

**This Jack Frost is loosely based on his ROtG counterpart, for starters he's no longer Jackson Overland, in this fic he's Jackson Moon Frost, with Moon being his middle name. The main differences are that he's not invested in 'save the children' or 'it's all about fun!' or 'I'm so lonely help me I'm a useless whump'. He's much more independent, selfish, and jaded than his movie self.**

**As of now, Jack is the only character from ROtG that's going to be featured in this crossover, it is however, subject to change at any point. With good reasoning, I could be convinced otherwise.**

**And before anyone tries to me: I have absolutely ****no** **problem with the whump!Jack in the fandom, my version of Jack just won't be this way. He knows how to fight and defend himself and won't hesitate to do so.**

**Also, this Jack Frost is drop. Dead. GORGEOUS. And he knows it too. In this universe, he's the product of a quirk marriage and was made purely for aesthetical purposes. **

**One last thing I feel like I need/must clarify: JACK AND SHOUTO LOVE EACH OTHER IN THE MOST PLATONIC WAY POSSIBLE. LIKE SUPER CLOSE SIBLINGS AND NOTHING MORE.**

**They're strictly sweet and innocent puppy love. **_**Dassit.**_

**Disclaimer: ****DearlyFictitous** **does not own anything ROtG or MHA related. They belong to William Joyce and Horikoshi Kouhei respectively. The only thing I own is this weird ass plot bunny that I decided to type out for you guys to read and some minor OCs.**

**I have no beta so….yeah. This fic starts off immediately at the tail end of Ch216 of My Hero Academia and deviates from there.**

Izuku blinked in shock, what could Aizawa want with Monoma that concerns Eri? He turned his head and saw that the manic blonde was slowly deflating in curiosity as well.

Hm, I guess he doesn't know either. He thought somberly.

Even though he didn't exactly _dislike_ Monoma, Izuku was still rather protective of the small girl he saved from that horrible psychopath and he felt a sort of brotherly feeling well up inside of him. He would watch him like a hawk!

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone poke his forehead. He squeaked when his field of vision was filled with his pink skinned classmate grinning cheek-to-cheek on his behalf.

"You're churning up a mumble storm again Midori." and to add to his embarrassment, he had both classes full attention on him. He could feel his face start to heat up.

"Sorry!" he backed up and flailed his arms wildly, "D-don't mind me!"

Aizawa decided to spare his problem child and cleared his throat loud enough to get everyone's eyes on him.

"Now that I have your attention, there's one thing I wanted to add before you're all dismissed. We have an announcement concerning all years A through K of the school. Call it a surprise of sorts."

Kaminari warily raised his hand, "A good surprise or a bad one?"

The majority of class 1A mentally pat their electric wielding classmate on the back, as some of them were thinking the same thing. With their Sensei, you could never tell.

And true to his nature, Aizawa grinned and in the most deadpan voice said, "That's up for debate."

Vlad King rolled his eyes at his fellow faculty member, "What he means is that it's up to you if you take this opportunity to better or worsen yourself."

"Oooh! What is it Sensei?" Setsuna squealed.

Used to his students antics, he smiled and said, "We only know the basics, but by this evening we'll have everything we need to know." he then replaced his expression with a neutral one, "However, we're telling our first year hero departments first because you'll be front and center of this 'event' of sorts and have the best chance of snatching yourself a slot."

Iida raised his hand, "Vlad King Sensei, does this mean that this opportunity won't be accessible to everyone? What are the prerequisites?"

"As of now, we don't know." Aizawa ignored the frustrated looks sent to him, "It's up to the 'surprise'"

"It's a person?!" blurted out Tetsutetsu.

Before anyone could get riled up Aizawa calmly added, "We'll make the official announcement this evening so save your questions for later."

Vlad King gestured to the young heroes, "I want everyone here to be present in your dorms tonight. We're only saying it once before it goes official and we want our heroics department to have the best chances possible."

"_Ribbit._ Isn't that giving us an unfair advantage?" croaked Tsuyu.

The Blood Hero smirked, "If the 'surprise' is what the media portrays them as, then you'll need every advantage you can get to catch their eye." he let the ominous air hang for a moment, before clearing his throat, "Classes dismissed."

As the students were leaving and chattering excitedly, Izuku found himself stood next to Todoroki,

"Hey Todoroki?"

"Yes Midoriya?"

"What do you think this is all about? I mean, I don't think it's bad but, do you have any ideas?"

Just as Todoroki was about to respond, a smothered _bzzt!_ went off.

…

"I think that was your phone."

"So it seems."

_**Bzzt! Bzzt!**_

_**Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!**_

"...aren't you going to answer it?"

_**Bzzzzzt!**_

The duo colored teen shrugged, "Maybe later, perhaps after I've showered."

"Right." Izuku agreed, "Well, I'm going to head off to the gym to train some more. See you back in the dorms?"

"Hn."

Unbeknownst to the two teens walking away, they would've gotten their answers much sooner had they picked up the phone.

**TimeSkip! 7pm that Evening...**

Izuku quickly made his way back to the dorms, being careful to mind the ice on the ground. Stupid, stupid, _stupid!_ He took so long contemplating what happened earlier during the joint practice that he didn't realize he was in the shower longer than he'd wanted! He was supposed to be back earlier to hear the big announcement! He could feel the tell tale prickle of tears starting to bud in the corners of his eyes.

He really hoped he didn't miss it!

After bursting through the doors he came across an odd scene; his dorm common room was full with not just his classmates, but the students from 1B as well!

He made his way around an emotional Kirishima and Tetsutetsu and approached Yaoyorozu and Kendo, "What's going on here?"

"Hi Midoriya!" greeted Kendo, "Momo and I thought that since they were gonna announce the big news tonight that we should all be together to hear it." Momo nodded in agreement.

"We wanted to band together in case one of our homeroom teachers had more information than the other. This way we'll all be informed equally."

"An excellent idea indeed!" butt in Iida from the sidelines, "This way all of us have the best foreknowledge possible!"

Izuku sweatdropped at Iida's enthusiasm, "So Aizawa and Vlad King Sensei haven't stopped by yet?"

"Nope." his class rep confirmed.

He visibly sagged, "_Hah_, what a relief. I thought I missed it."

"Well you snooze you lose Deku." rasped Bakugo's voice from the dinner table.

"So mean Kacchan." he pouted.

"Bakugou! That is not the sort of behavior you should have in this sort of situation."

"Says who?!"

Izuku was pulled out of the argument when he felt a warm hand land on his shoulder, he looked back and saw Todoroki with his ever present neutrality.

"Hey Todoroki."

"Midoriya." he greeted cordially, "I didn't mention it earlier because I had other things on my mind, but you have two quirks as well?"

"Huh?"

"It just that, back at the sport's festival, when you told me to give it my all…I'm kind of shocked."

Oh_nonono!_ Gotta think of something quick!

"A-ah! Todoroki it, um, it might be an extension of my original quirk? I mean, the base ability still feels the same." his nerves calmed down as he saw Todoroki's expression morph into understanding, "Today was the first time it did that, it startled me as well."

"I see. Seems pretty rough, I'm sorry for doubting you."

Izuku could swear that he heard someone scoff somewhere in the background.

"No it's fine. Anyway, you were also amazing Todoroki, to be able to generate so much fire, your max output seemed to increase as well!"

Todoroki shook his head, "No, I'm not satisfied with my performance today. Compared to your growth, there's a lot I've left to learn." his hand dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, "That's why-

He never got to finish his sentence since at that moment the doors to the common room clicked open and everyone in the room froze when they saw it was Aizawa and Vlad King in the doorway.

The Blood Hero let out a chortle, "See Shouta? I told you they were all here."

"I never said they wouldn't be."

Both heroes took note of all the students rearranging themselves in a semi circular fashion, so they both took their places in front of their formation.

"Grouping together to get the most intel possible? I approve of this strategy." The Erasure Hero was met back with the beaming faces of his homeroom class and proceeded to pull out a dark blue folder while Vlad clapped his hands together enthusiastically.

"Now, since you deduced that the surprise would be a person, before we reveal them, does anyone want to make an educated guess who it is that's coming to the academy?"

There was a moment of murmurs before Monoma put his hand up in the air and said, "With all due respect Sensei, I think we'd prefer to hear who it is first." he made a show of glancing around the whole group, "It goes without saying that I think we're all more than eager to know who it is that'll be gracing the prestigious halls of UA Academy."

Nobody wanted any part in Monoma's theatrics, but it was impossible to deny the truth to his words.

Vlad put a hand on his hip and chuckled, "Very well then. EraserHead, why don't you do the honors?"

Aizawa rolled his eyes, "With pleasure." he pried open the seal on the file, "In approximately six days, UA Academy with have the honor of hosting one of the most famous and successful youths of your time. They're not enrolled in any hero academy to our knowledge but their celebrity status will no doubt do leaps and bounds for your future hero careers should they select the lucky few of you to work with them." he pulled the file open and a holographic image was projected for all to see. "In just under a weeks time please give a warm welcome to-

"_OH MY GOD IS THAT JACK FROST?!"_

Everyone, teachers included, jumped a foot in the air when Toru's unholy screech tore through the room.

"_KYAAAA! OH. MY. GAWD!_"

The invisible girl's squealing and hopping around seemed to ignite a fire within other students.

"Mon dieu! It is monsieur Frost!"

"Oh my~"

"Why the hell is he so pretty?!"

"Yay! A fellow American!"

"_Kyaaaaaaa_! Look Ochaco it's your favorite eye candy!"

"Mina! Don't act like he's not your favorite either!"

On the hologram projection was an extremely beautiful youth with snowy silver white hair, vivid glacier blue almond shaped eyes, an angled face with high cheekbones and sharp jawline, porcelain white skin, silver eyebrows, thick lashes, and pointed elf ears (not quite a long as Takmaki's). He had a serene expression on his handsome face, was barefoot, wore an oversized cream sweater with soft black pants, and was surrounded by a backdrop of red roses.

The males, who weren't too well versed in anything outside of hero business, were collectively in awe at the beautiful boy on the projection. Even though the photo was suggestively feminine, it didn't take away any of his masculinity; in an odd sort of way, it seemed to emphasize it. He wasn't overly one over the other, but it wouldn't be right to call him androgynous either. Through the high quality projection, you could sense a sort of aura emanating from his person, perhaps it was his pose? His soft smile? Was it because his toes were gently curled towards himself? Or maybe it was the way his eyes were half lidded and you could see slivers of his lovely blue eyes?

Izuku, along with his peers, stared at the projection. Of course he knew who Jack Frost was, every one must've at least heard of him at some point in their lives. Since he was a child, he thought that not only was he breathtaking to look at, but so was his quirk _Ice Sprite_. The moment he saw him and his quirk on TV, he immediately did all he could to find out more about him. Whenever he updated his Hero Analysis books, he always imagined how he'd use his quirk if he were ever to become a hero; he even made a special section just for him! Of course, his imagination could only provide him with so much and there wasn't a lot reference to begin with since he was rarely ever seen using his quirk for more than just work or a photoshoot. Any videos that had him using his quirk for anything otherwise had millions of views and quirk enthusiasts salivating for more. Izuku's personal favorite was when a passerby had caught him flying over a lake and freezing the entire body of water solid, _up till the horizon_, without even touching it! And he was only twelve years old when he did it! Izuku was fanboying about it for days!

And speaking of 'fanning' out...

The fangirling/chaos in the common room lasted for a full minute before Iida stood up and tried to call for order, "Settle down! This is unbecoming behavior for UA students!"

He felt a soft hand wrap around his wrist, and saw that it was Momo who was slowly tugging him down, "It's no use Iida."

"Yaoyorozu?!" he exclaimed in disbelief as he saw a light blush across her cheeks.

As the volume escalated, so too did Bakugo's temper. He finally had enough when it seemed as though Toru would let out another banshee scream with Setsuna,

"FUCKING HELL WOULD YOU IDIOTS SHUT UP?!" he bellowed while his palms were letting out warning crackles.

The result was instantaneous and the room went deathly silent.

"FINALLY! Sensei, can you actually tell us what's so amazing about this Jack Frost guy already?"

Just as eager to get on with the announcement and take a nap, he continued where he left off, "As I was saying, Jack Frost is to be UA Academy's honored guest and will be hosting a variety of events here for nearly two weeks. To make this short, I'll give you a basic summary for those of you in the dark." He clicked a button and a list materialized next to the first projection, "Jack Frost, at 15 years old is arguably the most famous teenager in the world. He holds many awards and titles under various categories, but is most famously known for his breakthrough success in the fashion industry. He took the world by storm at the tender age of three and single handedly raised and set impossible standards in both the modeling and beauty industries, making him a literal titan and absolute authority when it comes to seasonal and annual trends. His quirk _Ice Sprite_ is thought to be one of the most beautiful quirks in the world, and under many renowned quirk specialist's analysis, is speculated to be just as versatile in its application.

"One of our goals during his visit is to convince him to show us the full extent of his quirk. Principal Nezu wants to analyze it up close and he offers extra credit to anyone able to do so. _Your_ goal, is to land a spot in one of his photoshoots and make yourself known throughout the world alongside him. The other activities will be just as crucial, but the photoshoots are the main event and will be broadcast around the world. I can't stress enough how invaluable and dangerous this opportunity is."

Mina flinched back and squeaked, "Dangerous?"

"Yes. Dangerous indeed." Vlad added sagely, "It's not only your reputation on the line, but UA's as well; a negative experience could impact us severely. Being one of the most influential youths worldwide, his word alone can rise you up the ranks faster than you could imagine or send you crashing down in a single night; its's happened before and _that_ will ultimately ruin your hero career before it even has a chance to begin, regardless of your prowess. So do your absolute best to network and build yourself up using his influence while maintaining the dignity of our academy." He let his speech sink into the young heroes in training. There was a solemn air that affected everyone, even the most brazen and sturdy of them all.

While they were contemplating his words, he perked up when he saw one of his students raise their hand, "Yes Itsuka?"

"UA is known to be one of the best hero schools in the world and Jack Frost, as stated, is best known in the fashion industries; so how did the school manage to book such a high profile celebrity so out of its parameters?"

Aizawa actually cracked a smirk, "You can thank one of your classmates here for that. He has a relative amongst you."

"What?!"

"No way!"

"Who is it?"

"Is it you Yaomomo?!"

"Heavens no!"

It was then that everyone heard rapid finger tapping that they all swiveled their attention to the source. Todoroki was having what looked to be an intense conversation with the recipient of his text messages. He finally looked away from his screen when he sensed dozens of eyes on him.

He blinked and looked to Midoriya for guidance, "What is it?"

The green haired youth cleared his throat, "Aizawa Sensei said that Jack Frost had a relative here in UA. We were just wondering who that might be."

Shouto visibly relaxed, "Is that all?" he looked towards the hologram projection and decided to drop the metaphorical bomb right then and there, "He's my cousin."

…

_?!_

"_**EHHHHH?!" **_

After he said that, he was bombarded with various when's, why's, and how's from every angle, but it was Mina that got into his face and demanded the most pressing question of all.

"He's your cousin?! Why didn't you ever say anything?"

And in classical Todoroki fashion, he simply replied, "No one asked."

"That's no excuse mister!"

"...I'm sorry?"

"How is he your cousin Todoroki?" asked Toru.

His lips pursed ever so slightly before answering, "He's my cousin on my mother's side. His father and my mother are half siblings."

"Ohh, is that why he doesn't look all that Japanese then?"

"Yes. His mother is Native American and his father is Half-Japanese Half-American."

"A quarter Japanese!"

Izuku, thinking that the current line of questioning was taking some pretty personal turns, decided to cut in, "Um, Todoroki. Was that who you were speaking with just now?"

"What?"

"Him." he gestured to the hologram, "Jack Frost."

All the females in the room zeroed in on the phone in his hand.

"No. I was speaking to my father." his expression suddenly turned sour, "Do you remember how much my phone was buzzing earlier?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well…" he passed he phone over and Izuku saw their messages:

**Father:** Shouto.

**Father:** You okay?

**Father:** Let's talk.

**Father:** Waiting for your reply.

Izuku blinked, "Oh, he seems pretty attentive."

Todoroki actually rolled his eyes, "Scroll down."

**Father:** Shouto answer your phone.

**Father:** I have news.

**Father:** Your Uncle Yukio spo-

**Father:** -ke with me earlier today.

**Father:** SHOUTO.

**Me:** Why didn't you tell me that Jack was coming to Japan?

**Me:** Specifically UA?

**Father:** YOU DIDN'T ANSWER YOUR PHONE

**Me:** When is he coming over?

**Father:** His plane departs tomorrow morning.

**Father:** He should arrive in Japan with your Aunt Moondance in two days.

**Father: **Your uncle shortly after them.

**Father:** I'll have your school release you from the dorms for the duration of his stay.

"Haha, I guess you should've answered your phone before huh?"

Todoroki pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm angry at myself for that."

_**Bzzt!**_

"Todoroki." called Aizawa, "We've processed your Father's request, you can pack your bags tomorrow."

"Thank you Aizawa Sensei."

_**Bzzt!**_

_**BZZZT!**_

"Is that your dad again?" giggled Ochaco.

"What's daddy gotta say now?" jabbed Bakugou.

Todoroki looked down at his phone annoyed, but immediately smiled when he saw the screen.

"Hm. He's just as impatient as ever."

"Your dad?"

"No, it's Jack this time."

….!

Before anyone could register the fact that _the _Jack Frost was personally texting someone in the same room as them, the phone started to ring.

...

"I guess he really wants to talk." deadpanned Shouto.

All Hell broke loose again.

**New York. 13 hrs behind. 6am.**

"Master Jackson, it's time to wake up."

Vivid blue eyes squinted against the offensive early rays of sunlight peeking through the curtains of his canopy bed. He pulled his sheets over his head and turned to his other side.

"Master Jackson, please-

"I'm awake. Leave Maggie."

"Of course. Your mother is waiting for you downstairs when you're done."

Thoroughly dismissed, the maid backed away from the breakfast cart and closed the large doors as quietly as she could.

Jackson Moon Frost, or better known to the world as Jack Frost, exhaled long and hard before pushing himself up and stretching his spine sensuously, with satisfying pops sounding at every twist.

He got out of bed, wrapped his silk robe around his body, and willed his winds to glide him to the breakfast cart. He picked out a plate of avocado toast with a cherry muffin and a cup of freshly squeezed OJ and sat himself and his items down on the plush windowsill mat, he had a perfect view of the twilight lit sky overlooking the city. He ran a hand through his silver white hair, grabbed his phone and started looking through his agenda for the day.

Who's bright idea was it to have a meeting this early in the morning again?

He grumbled to himself and took a bite of his toast, at least it was at his home instead of some stuffy meeting room in the city this time.

After reading his agenda, he opened his email app and proceeded to look over and delete whatever he deemed unnecessary.

Cereal Ad deal? Next.

Deodorant Commercial. Nope.

Gala invitation? Nah.

Meet up with the CEO of that sub-par 'luxury' shoe brand? Pass.

Discussion on where the fabrics they're using on his upcoming clothing line are going to be sourced? Yup, let's open that one now.

Today's meeting was about which models they'd hire to wear his own personal clothing line at his first fashion show and where the show would take place. He figured that this would be a good topic to bring up as well since one red dye in particular was being difficult to procure at the moment. He opened a file on his on his phone containing very detailed sketches of a red and white turtleneck sweater that was split directly down the middle between the two colors.

The sweater was simple in design, but was the one he was investing the most time in. The white side was made of soft tight-knitted white cashmere fabric that had light intricate beading tastefully sewed in along the folded collar and sprinkled across the midriff, while the red side was the same deal, the main difference was that the fabric was to be dyed a custom red color that they were currently having issues with. Well, his mom had called _him _the issue, but this red formula needed to be perfect!

It was inspired by his beloved cousin Shouto after all.

A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and a familiar head of snow white hair poked its way through the door.

"Jack? Are you awake my son?"

He swallowed his mouthful of toast, "Over here dad."

The man fumbled a bit before he gave up on finding the lightswitch, and let a familiar crackle sound through the air. "It's so dark in here. How can you see anything?"

"I manage."

His father made his way through the large room and sat across from him on the windowsill cushion.

"Mind if I join you for a quick breakfast?"

"Go ahead." he said while pushing his plate of toast towards him.

Yukio Frost was a handsome well built 6'4" man in his mid thirties with slightly wavy stark white hair, hooded glacier blue eyes, square jaw with a white goatee and no mustache, stern brow, pale white skin, and thin lips. He was dressed in his usual work attire of a custom fitted suit with his hair parted on the side and slicked back from his face.

He took the plate from his son and bit into his offered slice, "What are you looking at?"

"Just the skyline."

"Any different today than yesterday?"

"I dunno. I guess it could use more snow." he said while lazily dragging his finger on the window glass, watching frost ferns bloom on the surface.

"Everywhere could use more snow." his father joked lightheartedly, "At least we think so."

Jack's mouth twitched upward faintly, "Mom would hate it."

"Definitely."

Jack looked at his father, who was also making snow ferns on the window, and took in his casual demeanor; a rare sight for anyone outside of their small family to see.

His father was an extremely successful and high profile lawyer infamous for his cold and ruthless personality in the courtroom, but behind closed doors he was a kind and caring father who loved and supported his family as much as possible. It was a very stark contrast, but the same could be said for himself he supposed.

His quirk _Iceman_, was a sight to behold. The main component of his quirk could turn his entire body into diamond hard crystalline ice and freeze anything he touched. The other parts were that he could make ice and mold it to his will, his favorite part was his ability to animate his creations; give pseudo life.

He looked down fondly at the softly glowing dog sculpture laying at his feet and wagging its tail.

"Rover again?"

"I figured since he's one of your favorites I'd make him again."

He hummed softly in response and took a small bite of his muffin, in his unoccupied hand he made small marble sized ice and tossed them across the room for Rover to chase and play around with. The small puppy perked and soundlessly yipped around and gave chase to the ice balls. Both father and son watched the ice sculpture play around his room for a while until Jack remembered to ask a question he'd been thinking of since the day before.

"When will you be able to make it to Japan with us?"

"It should be around a week after you land."

"That long?"

"Kiddo, you were the one who asked me to pull some last minute strings to get you nearly two weeks with UA Academy."

"It's where Shouto goes to school."

"That still doesn't mean I can reschedule important court dates."

Jack looked down uncharacteristically timid, "Sorry."

"Hey now." he felt his dad's ice cold hand on the side of his face, the temperature was comforting against his equally cold skin, "Shouto texted you that he was about to take his remedials right? You shouldn't feel bad for wanting to support your cousin. It's okay to be selfish once in a while."

Jack smiled softly in his father's hand, "I haven't seen him in nearly two years...and I really wanted to see his hero costume in person."

"Is that all?"

A very light pink dusted across his flawless skin, "And maybe his school too?"

His father let out a low chuckle, "I suppose you would like to see it. You've never been enrolled to a school, so it's only natural that you'd want to see one." he dropped his hand when a small beep went off from his watch, "I gotta run now if I want to see you and your mother off for your flight tonight." he stood up and straightened up his already immaculate tie, "Hurry and finish your breakfast, you know your mother doesn't like to be kept waiting for too long. See you tonight."

"Okay dad. Love you."

"Love you too Jack."

As his father exited the room, he leaned back further into the cushions and stared off into space.

He was so excited when Shouto had texted him about his remedials, of course, he was shocked at first that he'd failed his initial exam, but was more than happy to be supportive of his cousin succeeding in the make up exams.

Shouto had told him so many interesting things this year about his hero school, it made him wonder what sort of things were taught there that made him more upbeat than usual.

He jumped slightly when he felt something paw on his foot, he looked down and saw that his dad had left Rover with him. The dumb thing was wagging its tail so hard that its entire rear was moving with it. Taking pity on it, Jack had his winds bring the puppy up to his lap and allowed it to snuggle against his flat stomach, it's glowing blue eyes looking directly into his own. The teen idol exhaled softly and gave the sculpture a small pat on its frigid head. The longest these pseudo animals had life without his father actively fueling them was around three hours, it was a shame, he wished that Rover could stay real around him forever.

His eyebrow perked when the pup started licking his fingers with it ice tongue, demanding his attention. He decided right then and there that Rover would be joining him in the meeting today.

He doubted anyone would dare tell him to get rid of it.

A small smile crossed his face as a mischievous thought danced through his mind. With one arm curled around the sculpture, he pulled out his phone and opened his messages app and texted:

**Me:** Hey Shouto, it's seven pm over there right? You there? Talk with me.

He waited a full 30 seconds…

**Me: **Don't ignore me. I'll cry if you do.

**Me:** SHOUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Still nothing.

To hell with this!

He clicked the phone icon on the top right and decided to call him instead. A few rings later and the receiver picked up.

"_So impatient Jack."_

"I can't help it Shouto. Did your dad tell you the news yet?"

A loud and awful racket sounded in the background and had Jack flinching from his phone.

"What on Earth was that?" it sounded like a dying horse!

"_Ah, give me a moment to move to a different room."_ after a bit of shuffling movement, Shouto was back on the other line, "_Yes, he did. And I picked the worst day possible to ignore his texts."_

Jack chuckled, "Wanna tell me about it?"

**End of Chapter One.**

**Whew! Please tell me what you think of this story, I'd love to know what you're thoughts.**

**Yeah, I made Jack a bit OP, but I think it works out pretty well. I observed him in his original movie and honestly, with practice and skill he'd be totes OP in Rise of the Guardians too. He's a freaking force of nature for godsakes! **

**The main crux of his quirk **_**Ice Sprite**_ **is that it's tethered to his emotions and you'll see later how that works into the story and how it can make him to be so powerful.**

**Again, this idea honestly hit me so damn hard that it wouldn't leave me alone unless I typed it out, I hope it comes out just as good as I planned it out to be.**

**I guess my main question for you guys is what do you think of my version of Jack so far? Or his father Yukio Frost?**

**Leave your thoughts and comments in your reviews and I'll see you guys with the next sporadic update.**

**Loveandhugs from me! **_**DF**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ice Casket Ch2**

**How're ya doing peeps? DF here!**

**Judging from your feedback, I'm happy to know that you're all interested in this fic as well, I really really wanna put my all into this one, so buckle up because you're in for an emotional long haul!**

**Not gonna lie, I'm a bit nervous about writing a fic with elements that hit close to home. I'm going to be targeting some pretty sensitive emotional triggers and hit them hard, so please keep an eye out for the warnings if you are easily affected. I'll always provide one when necessary. **

**Don't worry, we'll get through the rough patches with some lighthearted shenanigans along the way :)**

**I want to take the time to thank the following for leaving a review:**

**TegamiKagami, GGkid, and .**

**Disclaimer: ****DearlyFictitous** **does not own anything ROtG or MHA related. They belong to William Joyce and Horikoshi Kouhei respectively. The only thing I own is this weird ass plot bunny that I decided to type out for you guys to read and some OCs.**

_**Bold Italicised words/sentences are people speaking English.**_

_**Trigger Warning: Dark thoughts and mild mental spiral.**_

**Again, no beta so…**

The studio lights always got on his nerves, they left bright luminescent dots in his vision every time he set foot on a set. Barely two hours off his flight and he was already whisked away to some trendy early morning talk show _four_ cities away from the airport, with someone loudmouth host he can't seem to give a damn about, by some nobody he'd never met till just recently, and surrounded by two muscle bound idiots. He peeked from behind the heavy curtain and squinted at the stage, just your standard run-of-the-mill talk show with a local guest hero.

What a drag.

Normally he'd be able to do his own thing and head to his Uncle's right away, but for some reason, his mom thought it'd be best if he had a temporary agent to guide him around and get familiar with Japan. When he tried texting his dad to back him up, he stood firm on his mom's decision and agreed with her! Traitor… Jack blew a soft raspberry between his lips and crossed his arms; the only reason he didn't just ditch his entourage was because his parents asked that he kept them around, otherwise he would've shook them off ages ago just as he had done with others in the past.

He was a bit annoyed that his mom took an uber to the studio offices as soon as they'd passed immigration, but forgave her quickly when she told him that some of the red dyes in that district were promising to his concept.

It's for Shouto, he repeated to himself.

Jack paused before looking away from the burning lights. He didn't care if the world wanted to see him or hear his voice. He just wanted to visit his cousin and try to catch him before he left for school, but no, he had to be here of all places, jet-lagged as hell and act like an all around pleasant person for his fans to admire.

The scary thing was, that it was as easy as breathing to him.

"And that concludes our morning hero gossip for today everyone!" the audience gave a round of polite applause. The host, Mr. Todo, was a stout man with three eyes and horns for hair while the hero on the loveseat was dressed in his full blue getup complete with large black and yellow wrist guards. "Next up after our break you'll be in for a real treat for the rest of the show so stay tuned!"

Jack scoffed at the cheesy line, he could already tell this guy was gonna be a major kiss-up.

"Frost-sama you're up next so be ready to go on set."

With an almost lazy turn of his head he looked at his agent as if she were a disgusting yellow stain on his pristine snow, he knew as soon as she was appointed to him, he'd hate her guts.

She had a black pinstripe skirt suit complete with a slicked back low bun and oval glasses. The moment he met her she introduced herself in the most nasily and pompous tone he'd ever heard and whipped out a schedule of meetups and appointments she'd already booked for him in advance for the next three days.

Suffice to say that he was not a happy camper.

Jack didn't even bother to try and be decent to her, so he—_very rudely_—rolled his eyes and turned away, giving her his best cold shoulder. If she wanted to act like his handler, then he might as well play his part. Glasses Hag had to earn her meal ticket after all, he thought vindictively.

"Don't cross your arms like that! You'll ruin the outfit I selected for you."

Outfit? The atrocious yellow blouse and black pants made to match up with Death Arms on set was hardly what he'd call an outfit, he wanted to burn the hideous rags as soon as he saw them, but didn't have the time or firepower to do so. He couldn't anyways since his travel clothes were wrinkled and his mom would have a heart attack if he went anywhere with wrinkled clothing, so he put the blasted clothes on and let himself get whisked away.

He didn't deign to waste any breath on her, so he soundlessly made his way to the designated spot marked in tape on the floor where he would wait to be announced. He smirked ever so slightly as he heard her gasp in dismay at his blatant dismissal, but it was quickly wiped away when he heard his 'guards' heavy footsteps get closer to him.

Of course, how could he forget about them? He thought sarcastically.

He didn't actually have a need for them, he was trained to use his quirk offensively and defensively by the best pro heroes America had to offer and could overpower a good portion of them easily, yet his parents _still_ insisted that he have some extra protection around him. It practically rendered the 'honorary' Provisional Hero License his dad managed to get issued for him useless.

His eyebrows furrowed as his thoughts became bitter, even though he knew his parents just wanted him to be safe, a dark part of his mind kept whispering that they only did it to protect their investment…He looked down at his pale bangle clad wrist and clenched his fist as if trying to physically crush his cruel thoughts.

He really wished he was with Shouto right now, _he'd_ understand.

As the host was hyping up his entrance, a small lizard like man stepped up next to him and _eep'd!_ as the red haired and curly horned guard stared him down when he offered both his hands out,

"Frost-sama, please use this earpiece."

Jack nodded slightly in acknowledgment and took the offered tech from his plump scaly hands. "Will do."

Small splotches of red started to color his light orange colored hide and he backed away while bowing and spewing praises.

"Y-y-yes! Good luck!"

Cute, the snowy haired teen thought briefly.

His scales reminded him of his favorite fruit, and that was enough to convince him to speak cordially.

The host's hype was reaching its climax and was finally ready to announce him,

"All the way from the Land of the Free, please give a warm welcome to our surprise guest: Jack Frost!"

Securing the radio to his ear, he stepped out on set and flared up the light coating of ice on his body to glisten and glided gracefully towards the red couches on the raised platform. His face slid back into its default setting and he waved at the roaring audience. For added charm, he twirled delicately in the air and the screams intensified.

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Wincing inwardly, he touched down, gave a final wave, and approached the host and a gobsmacked Death Arms. Mr. Todo, the host, bowed down low and shook his hand a little too enthusiastically.

"Jack-sama what an honor it is to have you here with us today! Isn't that right Death Arms?"

Hero Death Arms was still currently trying to regain his bearings and was staring at Jack with his mouth agape and his bulky arms listless at his sides.

Over the radio piece in his ear he heard a frantic voice say, _Somebody shake Death Arms or something! He's going to burden Frost-sama!_

Well, it was kinda his fault that the hero was in this state in the first place, so he took it upon himself to snap him out of it.

"Mr. Death Arms, what do you think of my outfit? I think we look great matching like this."

It seemed to do the trick and the large hero bolted up ramrod straight, made a deep 90 degree bow, and stuck his massive arm out so fast that Jack nearly jumped back. "Forgive me for my rudeness Jack Frost! You look very pretty!" tittering laughter could be heard from the audience and Death Arms blushed a bright red, "Oh! Uh, I mean you look very stunning- NO! I MEAN CUTE- GAH! and Jack decided to save the poor guy from any more embarrassment.

"Easy there big fella," he placed his hand on his meaty forearm and guided them to sit on the couch, "Let's sit and chat with Mr. Todo alright?"

"R-right!"

**…**

After shaking hands with Mr. Todo and bidding goodbye to Hero Death Arms, he flew his way to the food stand and seized a cinnamon roll from the nearest platter. Mr. Todo was tolerable and Death Arms had been amusing enough, but that tedious interview went on for a long forty-five minutes and he was _starving_. He bit into his morsel and savored the flavor as a small shiver went down his spine.

"Frost-sama put that down this instant! Those carbs will ruin your figure!"

And of course, Glasses Hag had to ruin his moment.

He glared in her direction and felt satisfaction in seeing her falter in her step alongside the two meatheads. She most certainly didn't expect him to 'break character' so openly.

She paused, but quickly regained her composure and assumed what he thinks she thought was an assertive pose and adjusted her glasses,

"A-as I was saying, put that down and come with me. We've got another interview, four other meetups with local boutique owners this afternoon, and then a dinner with a sponsorship deal." she held up what appeared to be a body bag, "I've already pre-selected your attire so let's go."

Jack stared at her in slight disbelief and watched as she turned and walked away, standing like a statue while dread started to fill him from his toes up. This isn't what he wanted, three days was all he had to himself before he'd be hyper focused with UA and other side projects, if they were all as packed as today's was….he didn't want to bury himself in work on his three _only_ days of relaxation he was supposed to share with Shouto!

"Frost-sama? Chop chop! We need to get going, so pick up the pace."

He could barely hear what she was saying, his head suddenly felt like it was stuffed with cotton and his body like someone had attached a full body harness on him and wasn't letting up on the damn leash. On the outside, his face was a mask of lifeless apathy, the inside, however, was a different story. He felt himself get colder as he numbly followed behind his group.

He was so lost in his emotions that he didn't hear the agent tell the red haired bodyguard to hurry him along. He didn't see him approach and lay a hand on his exposed upper arm.

"_Auurrgh!"_

Jack, the curly horned bodyguard, and the agent watched as the burly man fell to his knees cradling his now frozen limb to his body.

The teen idol blinked, he didn't realize he was actually making his body colder.

"What on earth?!" shrieked the agent, she knelt down next to the downed man to assess the damage but squeaked in pain and quickly pulled back when the ice threatened to encase her own hand.

"I thought you said he was harmless Fujioka." he growled in pain.

"His file read that he was docile Watanabe." she side-eyed him accusingly.

Jack stared at them and the slowly retreating guard, with any luck this would maybe cancel the events for today, though knowing his recent luck it probably wouldn't change a thing. He made his way over and didn't miss how they flinched at the sight of him, he ignored their reaction, reached out and crushed the diamond hard ice encasing Watanabe's forearm with his hand. He inhaled carefully and spoke directly to them for the first time.

"Don't touch me so carelessly."

Fujioka had the audacity to look offended, "Excuse me? This is an affront against our company and it's associates!" she tugged the man up and winced as she examined his superficial frostbite, "I'm going to administer first aid on the two of us and when I get back I want to see you in the vehicle with Abe behaving like the good little doll it says you are on your file you spoiled little-

Doll.

Without waiting for any other words he willed his winds to fly him up to the high rafters backstage and leaned back against a support beam. He could hear Abe trying to coax him down, but all he could focus on was that accursed word echoing in his head.

_Doll._

Ignoring everything around him, he turned to his side and tried to calm himself down before the inevitable next interview.

It was times like these that he really resented the fact that no matter what he did, he just couldn't will himself to fight back against his 'intended' purpose; sure he pulled a stunt here and there, but he never fully turned his back on his work. He was created for one thing, and one thing only: to be a lovely item revered and loved above all others. Yet, on long arduous days at work, doing nothing but looking pretty and being in the spotlight amongst his peers without trying, he longed deep down for something he didn't know of.

He spent countless nights outside at the dead of night freerunning from rooftop to rooftop, flying higher and faster in the moonlit sky than he was permitted to, and against his parents' wishes, releasing his quirk with reckless abandon across the ocean, trying desperately to come up with the answer he was searching for. And the closest he's ever come to finding an answer was a single word.

Freedom? _What was that?_

**Doll.**

He hugged his knees to his chest and rested his head atop them. In the end, it was futile to even dwell on what it could mean, he understood and accepted what he was made to do; it was the only truth he knew.

He focused on his core and imagined his comforting cold blue aura surrounding him like a soft reassuring blanket. It wasn't often that he regressed back into this mindframe, but being so close to seeing Shouto had him anxious to reunite with him as quickly as possible. Whenever it concerned him, it always threw his priorities off-kilter.

Breathe in, breathe out.

After however many minutes passed he heard the volume in the room rise again and...the temperature too?

He looked down from his perch and his vivid blue eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the flaming #1 Hero of Japan,

_**"Jackson."**_

"_**Uncle Enji.**_" He hopped down from the rafters, landed gracefully in front of the mountain of a man, and fearlessly grasped his thick gloved hand in both of his soft delicate ones, "_**How've you been?**_" he replied back in rapid English.

Looking quite uncomfortable, the Flame Hero turned off his flames and awkwardly patted his nephew's much smaller and fragile looking back.

"_**I've been well."**_

"_**That's good to hear." **_he boldly touched his Uncle's marred face with an ice cold hand. "_**This looks painful." **_he deadpanned.

"_**It's nothing." **_he gently brushed his hand away from his face.

"_**If you say so." **_ Jack looked behind his Uncle, "_**Is Shouto with you?"**_

"_**He's not. Shouto is attending school today."**_

"_**Oh, okay."**_ he suspected he might say that, he knew that schools in Japan sometimes held class on Saturdays, but it still left him quite visibly crestfallen. It made the Flame Hero uneasy seeing his nephew's beautiful face so sad.

"_**Right."**_ he replied curtly, "_**Jackson, what happened here?"**_

Looking around, he saw that they had gathered a small audience made up entirely of the backstage crew, they were gazing at them with wide-eyed awe. And come to think of it, since their relationship wasn't ever publicized, they must've made quite a sight to see; the #1 Hero and the #1 Teen Idol together in a room?

What were the odds?

"_**One of the hired guards got a bit handsy with me." **_ he turned his head to the side and missed the fiery look that flashed across his uncle's eyes, "_**I acted out of reflex and gave him frostbite."**_

Uncle Enji looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "_**Understandable, but I'll be speaking to your mother about what happened."**_

Accepting his impending scolding, Jack nodded and switched back to Japanese to ease the crowd around them, "Alright."

Endeavor glanced over his shoulder and addressed Abe, "Hey you."

"Endeavor sir!"

"I'm relieving you and your partner of your duties."

"Sir? What about Frost-sama? Who'll watch him?"

"I'm bringing him with me."

"What?!" squawked a nasal voice. The two celebrities turned around and saw the Glasses Hag approach with a towel wrapped around her hand, "You can't have him! He's booked for the rest of the day!"

Endeavor narrowed his eyes, "Cancel them, he'll resume what he wants to do tomorrow. Come, Jackson." He turned back around and started walking away with Jack hot on his heels and travel bag slung over his shoulder.

"You can't do that! Who do you think you are?!"

The room became deathly silent and more than half of the gathered backstage crew expected the hot blooded man to incinerate her on the spot.

Without turning, he calmly replied, "I'm his uncle, and I'm taking him with me."

**UA High, class 1A, Modern Hero Art History…**

Shouto leaned back in his chair, trying his best to tune out his noisy classmates and ease his restless thoughts, he'd been antsy all night and barely got any sleep. His father said that Jack's plane was due to arrive early this morning and he hadn't received an update about it since! It was occasions such as these that he allowed himself to act a bit childish, he couldn't even complain to his father since he left extra early to patrol in another city today. He ran a hand down his face and groaned, he could feel the tell tale signs of a headache creeping along the edges of his skull.

He must've voiced his displeasure a bit too loudly since he saw Midoriya approach him with a worried look.

"Hey, Todoroki."

"Midoriya."

"Um, I just wanted to know if you were feeling okay?" he looked a bit troubled, as if he didn't want to overstep any boundaries, "If you're not feeling good, I could let Midnight Sensei know you went to the nurse's office."

Shouto smiled kindly, touched by his friends' concern, "No, it's alright. Just a small headache, I didn't get much sleep."

"That's good, but not the headache part!" chirped Ochaco, joining in with Iida to their conversation, "We were getting a little worried about you too."

"Sleep is a vital part of replenishing the body for optimal performance, you shouldn't be so careless in neglecting your sleep Todoroki!" scolded Iida with his oddly gesturing hands.

"I was just excited is all."

"Oh, is it about your cousin? Wasn't he due to arrive today?" asked Ochaco.

"Yes he-

"EVERYBODY STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND CHECK OUT WHAT'S TRENDING ON TWITTER!"

"The hell are you squawking about now?" complained Sero.

Mina whirled around and shoved her phone in his face, "Jack Frost did a surprise super special exclusive interview with Mr. Todo on Wake Up Sunshine!"

"Wake Up Sunshine? That obnoxiously early talkshow?"

"HELL YEAH!" shouted Toru from across the classroom, "Kyoka's got the whole thing downloading on her phone right now!"

"Please share with the class mademoiselle~!"

"Make room for me!"

"I wanna see!"

"Why is he so damn popular?!"

As Shouto looked on at his gathered classmates, he could practically feel Uraraka and Midoriya fidget in place.

"You guys can go see it if you want."

"I don't know." he said, looking far too upset than the occasion called for, "He's your cousin and I just thought that you should've been able to see him first. It's not fair that the media hounded on him."

"Yeah, I get the feeling that you really care about him and should've been the first to greet him."

He felt Iida's large hand on his left shoulder, "I feel the same. You mentioned that you hadn't seen him in a few years right? He's your family, so you should've been able to share a moment with him before the world."

Shouto blinked and suddenly felt a warm fuzzy feeling spread through his body, "You guys…"

"Aw Todoroki!" Ochaco gushed loudly and hugged Shouto, "We just want you to be happy!"

"What'd you say Ocha? What about Todoroki?" hollered Toru from across the classroom.

Before Midoriya could stop her she turned around and hollered back, "Todoroki hasn't seen his cousin in two years and the media got their grubby hands on him before he could even reunite with him!"

"Whoa really?" said Kirishima, "That's not cool."

"Yeah," agreed Ojirou, "So you haven't even seen the interview yet Todoroki?"

With all of his classmates eyes on him, he felt a bit self conscious, "I, well, he didn't text me after he got off the plane, so he must've been really busy from the get go." he was starting to feel uncomfortable with all the sympathy he was being given. "It's okay guys."

"No it's not!" said Jirou.

"Todoroki, why didn't you say something earlier?" asked Yaoyorozu, "I'm sure UA would've understood if you called in. You might've been able to catch him at the airport."

"Oh, boo fucking hoo!" barked Bakugou, his feet carelessly planted atop his desk, "So what if Icy Hot didn't get to see his cousin? Big deal."

"That's not something for you to decide on man." admonished Kaminari.

"Says who Pikachu?!"

"What crass words upon such a sensitive situation." commented Tokoyami from the side.

"I hear ya." agreed Sato, "Not cool man."

"WHO ASKED YOU FUCKWITS?"

"What's with all the yelling!?" Midnight Sensei burst in through the sliding door, "Why aren't you all in your seats? It's time for class!"

"Midnight Sensei!" Ochaco bounded towards their R-rated sensei, "Could we watch the interview video with Jack Frost on Wake Up Sunshine?"

"What?"

"Yeah! Could we?" begged Toru, "Todoroki didn't even have a chance to see him before the media snatched him away."

"Isn't that the saddest thing you've ever heard?" Mina faked sobbed, "Poor Todoroki, couldn't even reunite with his long lost cousin!"

Lost? He just texted him the other day, thought Shouto. He would've said so, but the sharp glare from Jirou told him to hold his tongue.

Midnight Sensei put a hand on her hip, "That is a sad story indeed… two handsome boys… and their star crossed reunion... " everyone started to back up as their Sensei started to sport a pink hue around her, "Eh heh heh, what a lovely tragedy…"

"Um, Sensei…"

"Yes Shouji?"

"You're drooling."

Realizing that she was in fact drooling, she quickly wiped it off her face and cleared her throat, "Ahem! Anyways, these are unfortunate circumstances indeed! So how do you think we should rectify it?"

"I know!" said Kirishima with an oblivious hand in the air, "We should do what Uraraka suggested and watch it together right now!

"Yeah!"

"That's a great idea!"

"This way Todoroki can see him too!"

Midnight nodded with her eyes closed in agreement and a hand on her chin, "Normally I'd say no to such an absurd idea," she looked towards Todoroki and actually spotted a small glimmer of hope in his eyes, "But just for today, I'll let it slide. Remember to review chapter eighteen real good though, I'm giving you a quiz tomorrow on it to make up for today!" she yelled over her cheering students.

After a bit of configuring, they managed to pull up the video on the website, it was taking longer than usual to load since so many people had tried doing the same and had already crashed the server several times that morning. When the video was almost completely downloaded, the entire class pushed their seats to the back of the class and all sat on the floor to huddle up and watch together.

Sandwiched between Midoriya and Uraraka, Shouto kept his gaze fixated on the triangular play symbol on the screen.

"Excited Todoroki?"

Without looking away he nodded, "Hn."

"Well that's good!" chirped Uraraka, "I can't wait to see what outfit he's wearing today. Most of what he wears blows up on Instagram and hits the market the very next day!"

"Does it?"

Both his friends looked at him with a puzzled look.

"...what?"

"Um, do you not keep up with the news or trends about him?" questioned the pink cheeked girl.

"Not all the time. Jack texts or calls me about important events, I'd much rather go by his word over theirs."

"Wow, that's really cool Todoroki." she beamed.

"Is it?"

"Shhhhhh! It's starting!" announced Kirishima and Ashido.

The screen panned out and Midnight Sensei had mercifully skipped over the hero gossip and went straight for the part when Jack was supposed to arrive on stage.

"_And now my wonderful audience, as promised, you're all in for a very special treat indeed! I was alerted this very morning that a certain someone had flown all the way across the ocean into our wonderful country Japan! I have no doubt that all of you know who he is! He holds many titles and records, most notably: being the most influential youth of our time, the most watched trendsetter, America's most valued individual, he's been dubbed as possibly the most beautiful youth in the world-_

As the list went on, Mr. Todo was nearly drowned out by the cheers and hysteria of the crowd.

"Is he actually your cousin man?" asked Ojirou in awe.

"Yeah, it's kinda hard to put you two on the same level after all this hype." added Kaminari.

Shouto shrugged his shoulders, "Last I checked, we definitely are." he ignored their other questions in favor of turning back to watch the program.

"_-he's the #1 teen model worldwide and #3 in the male industry overall, and is fondly called a true Living Doll by his fanbase. So my dear friends, after all this talk, it all comes down to this... all the way from the Land of the Free, please give a warm welcome to our surprise guest: Jack Frost!"_

Midnight Sensei had to quickly scramble and turn down the volume on her computer because of how loud the audience became.

The class clapped at Jack Frost's stunning entrance and laughed after seeing Hero Death Arm's fumble. They leaned in close when half an hour had passed and they'd finished going through the pleasantries and trends and got to the Q&A portion.

"_So Jack-sama, a few lucky audience members have submitted questions they'd like to ask you, would that be alright?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Excellent! We'll do this lightning round style so seat number 27 please stand up!"_

A tall refined looking gent stood up and cleared his throat, "_Frost-sama, out of all the charities you work with, which would you say should have the most support?"_

"_Hm, all charities that I hand select are very important, but if I had to pick one, it'd probably be the Nelson Sweetwater Charity for the Children."_

"_Seat number 11 stand!"_

A large blue woman with tentacles for hair squeaked and rose from her seat,

"_Jack-sama, I was wondering if you had any plans to start a Youtube channel?"_

"_Like a vlogging channel?"_

"_Yes exactly!"_

"_Hm, I not so sure people would be very interested in what I do between shoots and events. I'm kinda boring."_

"_Yes we would! Anything you do would be worth watching!"_

"_Seat number 84!"_

Before they could be scolded, two women stood up and shouted, "_Jack-sama is the rumor that you're engaged to three top models true?!"_

Jack brought a hand to his mouth and chuckled lightly, "_Can't say I am."_

"_Seat number 29!"_

An old lady stood up, "_Dearie, you're so lovely and glowing with youth. Can you tell me your routine?"_

"_It's nothing too complicated. Just wake up, eat, and wash up; go easy on the heavy foods and all that good stuff. Though, I can attribute it to my genetics as well, ice preservation and all."_

"_Alrighty! Go seat number 3!"_

A nervous mousy haired man stood up and held his paper up to his nose, the poor guy was shaking terribly. Jack noticed and helped him out,

"_Take it easy sir."_ he waved his hand and sent a cool breeze his way, "_It's just a question, please ask away."_

The man calmed down and was able to proceed,

"_Jack-sama, I...I j-just wanted to know if you think it's okay for a plain guy like me to be inspired by someone as incredible as you."_

The whole studio went quiet and class 1A paid rapt attention for his response, Shouto swore he heard Midoriya stop breathing.

"_I don't understand, what do you mean?" _asked Jack with a tilt to his head.

The man looked down, "_I, um, I'm an artist and most days it's really difficult to find inspiration. When I see your ice sculptures in galleries worldwide, I can't help but stare at it for hours. You're so amazing, talented, and wonderful, not to mention absolutely beautiful." _he turned bright red after admitting that, " _Is a boring nobody like me even _worthy _of looking up to someone like you?"_

Even though Jack's expression didn't show any sign of changing, Shouto could tell he was conflicted.

"_What's your name?"_

"_Ah, m-my name is Teru Nagami."_

"_Teru, you are worthy of that and much more. I don't think I'm all that amazing, but if I can inspire you to do better, then I say keep on doing so."_

"_Thank you Jack-sama!"_

The audience burst into applause and Death Arms was so moved that he gave a standing ovation.

"_How amazing is this guy?!" _gushed Mr. Todo, _"Let's get one final question for today, seat number 51!"_

A bubbly looking middle schooler nearly jumped out of her seat and waved both her arms in the air,

"_Jack-sama will you marry me?!"_

The class was laughing at the scandalized look on Death Arms face while the crowd was nearly in an uproar; Mr. Todo had to step in quickly before things got messy.

"_Ms. Ishida I don't believe that's what you had written down on your paper. Why don't you go ahead and ask him that instead?"_

"_Hahhh, fine." _she slumped defeated, "_So Jack-sama, social media has been buzzing nonstop about your upcoming clothing launch. Will it be available to us common folk or will it be too expensive for us to buy? I really hope it's within my price range, I wanna wear what you make and support you as much as I can because I lov-!_

"_An excellent question!"_ butt in Mr. Todo, "_And I'm sure Jack here would be willing to answer it, right?"_

"_Actually, I'd love to answer this." _he shifted gracefully from his relaxed position on the couch to an attentive one, "_My clothing line will feature a variety of styles made from different textiles and goods procured from sustainable and ethical sources. So because of the range of materials being used, our prices will vary as well. I'm happy to say the most pieces will be well within the reach of the public and only a select few will be priced and labeled as a 'luxury' good. Those are the ones I'm working very intimately with and will be using the best resources at my disposal; out of the ten planned luxury items, one will definitely be triple their prices"_

"_Can you tell us why that is Jack-sama?" _asked Mr. Todo.

"_Yeah, what makes it so special?" _piped in Death Arms.

"_Well, I guess I can give this much away." _A soft smile graced his lovely face, "_I'm working on a sweater with a bold two color split down the middle, it's inspired by someone very near and dear to me. I want to make sure the materials used to make it reflect how much I love and appreciate them."_

The entire room went silent as they took in his words, including the hero students.

"Whoa." breathed Ochaco. She looked to her right and saw that Todoroki's mouth was slightly parted and his eyes were shining with a bright inner light. "You're really lucky."

"What?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" she had all of class 1A's attention, "He's talking about you."

A rare light pink blush dusted across his face and the sweetest smile was upon his lips, "I guess I am pretty lucky."

Back on the screen, the audience was full of swoons and delighted cooing.

_"Such heartfelt sentiment! Ah, it brings a tear to my eye." _gushed Mr. Todo while he dabbed his eyes with a spotted handkerchief, _"What a great way to end today's show. Let's all give thanks to our guests Death Arms and Jack Frost!"_

**A few hours later.**

After the video ended, Midnight Sensei had dismissed the students early for lunch and Izuku could swear that all the cafeteria could talk about was the Jack Frost Interview.

Everyone in UA and Japan knew about his arrival so the rest of the school was just informed of his upcoming events at the school. There was no escaping the madness anywhere, especially in the hallways on the way to his locker at the end of the day.

And boy was it loud!

"Jack Frost is coming to UA!"

"Kyaaa! I wonder if he's really as beautiful as they say in person?"

"Do you think he told the truth about not being engaged to those models?"

"I need to book a hair and spa appointment as soon as possible!"

"I really hope he shows us his quirk!"

"Do you think he's looking for a partner?"

"Rumor has it he has a relative here in UA."

That last tidbit of info caught his attention, but he couldn't pinpoint the source within the crowded hallway. He angled his head and could tell that Todoroki had heard it too.

"You excited Todoroki?"

Try as he may, the usually expressionless male had a very noticeable bounce to his step and a soft smile across his face.

He looks so friendly, thought Izuku and probably the majority of UA.

"Yeah, I am." he replied excitedly.

Excitedly?

Izuku blinked in astonishment.

"Whoa! Check it out everyone, Todoroki is excited!"

Both males jumped and when they landed they saw nearly their entire class behind them with Mina in the lead.

"You're usually not this lively." said the soft spoken Koda.

"I agree, not that it's a bad thing, but it's really unlike you. _Ribbit_."

"This is so exciting!" gushed Momo.

"Why the hell did you drag me along this lame ass parade Shitty Hair?" demanded Bakugou.

"Aw c'mon, it's manly to support your friends!"

"Fuck that!"

Amongst the rising chatter of his classmates, Shouto hurried his pace and didn't care that he probably looked like a loon. He had to get to his house as fast as he could!

"Hey! He's speeding away!"

"Kick it up a gear men!"  
"Aye ma'am!"

"We are merely speed walking and are in no way running! Please pay us no attention!" boisterously announced Iida, not realizing that he was in fact inviting more attention towards their group.

As they finally made it to the exit, they all accompanied Todoroki to the opening of the armed gates and stopped in their tracks when they caught sight of a well dressed man posted in front of a ritzy looking car.

Izuku noticed Todoroki's expression morph into surprise,

"What up Todoroki?" asked Uraraka.

"That man is my Father's driver."

"Is he here to pick you up?"

"We have our own driver for each of us, Akiba is my Father's personal driver, which means he's here" he turned back towards the school and saw three approaching figures, "And speak of the devil."

Flanking either side of Endeavor was Principal Nezu and Aizawa Sensei. His homeroom teacher almost looked amused at his homeroom class' antics.

"So this is where you all ran off to." squeaked Nezu, "If you hadn't rushed off so quickly, we would've been able to inform you that your Father was here to collect you today."

Shouto shot an incredulous expression at his Father, "You came to get me?"

"I took an early shift this morning so that I could pick something up for you."

Shouto raised an eyebrow, "Pick something up?"

Endeavor's lip curled in weary exasperation, "He's rather impatient so I suggest you attend to him."

As everyone took in his words, Shouto froze as he realized their meaning. He looked at the sleek black car and saw a tall pale youth wearing a teddy bear medi mask and red beanie dressed in a dark green cardigan, black and white striped tee layered underneath, with cropped jeans, and grey toms shoes stepping out of the car.

He'd never mistake those vivid glacier blue eyes for anyone else's.

The duo quirked teen stood there stupefied for all of one second before the snowy haired

teen just a shy thirty feet away gasped, pulled down his medi mask, and cried out joyfully,

"Shouto!"

He didn't even realize when he activated his fire quirk, but the next thing he knew was that he rocketed across the distance and tackled his cousin in a bone crushing hug back into the car.

"Jack!"

**Aaaaand Cut!**

**Whew! I had to rewrite this chapter at least five times during the first part with Jack. Maybe sometime after the fic is done I'll post a deleted scenes chapter because holy shit there was at least 1000+ words omitted from this chapter and I get the feeling we'll be getting plenty more with the chapters to come.**

**I'd like to point out that when it comes to Jack, Shouto's priorities and behavior shift drastically from his norm just like Jack does with him.**

**If anyone notices some silly grammar mistakes please include it with your review, cuz like I said, no beta :D**

**What did you guys think of this month's chapter? I love interacting with my readers, so please share your thoughts in the reviews! **

**Blatant bashing will be ignored and deleted ( if you don't like it, leave) Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms.**

**Until next time!**

**~DF**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ice Casket Ch3**

***stumbles through doorway* How goes it peeps? **_**DF**_ **Here!**

**Nothing makes me happier than having reader and writer communication~! You guys rock and totes keep the creative juices flowing!**

**Soooo most of you didn't appreciate the 'cliffhanger' I left and lol, to be honest, didn't actually consider it a cliffhanger until you guys told me it was. I made the choice to cut it there or otherwise I would've written a 10k+ monster chapter! I wanna average at least 4k-8k words per chapter just to be consistent with what I usually put out. I mean, it would be pretty jarring if I sent out a 12k+ one month and then the next month only a 2k chapter. I'd totes be like: dafuq is gon on here?**

***ahem!* Anyways, this chapter is pretty much Jack/Shouto centric and a WHOLE LOT OF FLUFF. **

**Yes, some outsider views will be included in this chapter. Though, I do have a habit of including too much info at times, if this is the case, let me know so that I can properly pace this story.**

**I'd like to say now, that I am 100% supportive of Endeavor being capable of change. Yeah, he ****was** **an absolute douchebag, terrible father, and the household villain for the majority of his family's life.**

**But, he ****wants** **to change, and I'm furthering that opportunity here in my fic.**

**A LOT of people are against what I'm saying and just label him as a monster, and I get it. My personal experience with my own father is what's driving me to redeem Endeavor and give him a chance.**

**My father is a better person now than the devil he was before. ****I believe in change****.**

**A quick thank you to those who reviewed: Sekai . zeroKD, TegamiKagami, Pizzabully, Fangirling101B, and Guest.**

**Disclaimer: ****DearlyFictitous** **does not own anything ROtG or MHA related. They belong to William Joyce and Horikoshi Kouhei respectively. The only thing I own is this weird ass plot bunny that I decided to type out for you guys to read and some OCs.**

_**Bold Italicised words/sentences are people speaking English.**_

**REMINDER: JACK AND ENJI TODOROKI ARE NEPHEW AND UNCLE **_**ONLY**_**. **

**Trigger Warning: Endeavor**

Enji, for the most part, believed himself to be a logical man, however, his last minute decision this morning threatened to contradict that statement.

Something about that woman rubbed him wrong, and as a result, his impulsiveness got the better of him and demanded that he let her and everyone know that he had a stronger claim to his nephew than she did.

And speaking of said nephew,

"Jackson."

The pale youth was in the process of masking his most prominent features with a face mask and beanie when he called to him.

"Yes Uncle Enji?"

"What are you wearing?" there was no delicate way to put it. The teen model could pull off just about every clothing combination imaginable, but there was nothing redeemable about what he was currently wearing.

His nephew's stony face barely changed, but he could hear all the world's contempt in his tone, "She made me wear it."

"Do you have any spare sets of clothing with you?" he asked, pointing to the travel bag on his shoulder.

"Just some shorts, but they won't match with this blouse."

Normally, Enji would roll his eyes at such a minor issue, but due to the fact that Jackson's mother was Moondance, a prominent and famous fashion designer, it was a well founded concern.

Moondance Frost was also one of the most idiosyncratic individuals he'd ever had the opportunity to acquaint himself with. She was as whimsical and unpredictable as the winds at her command. She was a free spirited and lighthearted individual; a good foil to her stoic and imposing husband, but when it came to aesthetical appearances in her family, she'd seized the reigns and instilled a firm doctrine of fashion do's and don'ts.

A fashion _faux pas_ was the equivalent to sin in their household.

After being ushered into the car, he caught sight of the pale teen rifling through his own bright red sports bag and empty it of its contents; he thought nothing of it at first, but his eyebrows shot to his hairline when he saw him sniff one of his shirts and start stripping in the backseat.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting your shirt on." Jackson stripped down to his underwear and pulled the oversized shirt over his snowy head, "You don't mind, do you?"

Enji sweatdropped, "No, but could you've at least left the pants on? You look indecent." it was almost comical how enormous his shirt looked draped onto his much smaller frame.

"I didn't like them." Akiba grasped the steering wheel in a white knuckled death grip and Enji's face started to change color.

"You're not leaving the car looking like _this._" he was suddenly very thankful that he'd opted for tinted windows for all of his vehicles. The shirt hung off one of his thin wiry shoulders and pooled around his pale thighs, his snowy hair was tousled, long sleeves curled over his hands like sweater paws, and his eyes were wide like a deer caught in the headlights.

The paparazzi would have an absolute field day if they saw their young _underage _teen idol in such a state in the back of his car.

Jackson stiffened, his demeanor became shy as he peeked up at him from under the thick curtain of pale lashes, his vivid blue eyes were wide and glassy, "Can I have new clothes Uncle Enji?"

Enji was the last person anyone would dare call a pushover, but something about his nephew made him falter and feel… guilty. Of course he knew that Jack Frost was an elite 'A Class' actor and could manipulate anyone on a whim alone, so naturally, he had his guard raised, but behind closed doors he knew that his nephew was much more vulnerable and reserved than what people believed him to be.

Under the strict and careful regime of his parents, who were also his creators, Jackson Moon Frost was made and molded to be the very personification of perfection, beauty, and elegance. They'd originally been hoping for a girl, but the fact that he was male didn't hinder them in their goal at all, if anything, it played to their advantage and helped skyrocket his image. They spent countless hours and days curating his education and training to the point that it was now first nature to the winter child; Jackson no longer had to think about it, he just did _it._

Of course, with such intense conditioning, there was a price that had to be paid; he knew this very well with his own children. The damage done to Jackson may not've been physically visible, as with his Shouto, but those who knew him and his circumstances could spot it within time.

On the outside, Jack Frost emulated perfection and so much more, everything that was asked of him, he gave 110% and exceeded everyone's expectations; very _**Plus Ultra**_ if he said so himself. To the public he was charismatic, charming, smart, witty, kind, gracious; the list could go on for ages. But most importantly, he was the very vision of the success that quirk marriage enthusiasts would _kill_ for.

If by some miracle you got him to drop his illusions, you would get either one of two very different personas.

He either gave a shit about you or he didn't; plain and simple.

It wasn't in his nature to be cruel, Enji knew that much, but he could see that the industry had left him jaded. Though he was in the hero business, he knew what it meant to be famous, what you had to give to others and how much you had to give up from yourself. So much can take a toll on a person, and it did so ruthlessly to Jackson at such a tender age. If you weren't worth his time or effort he'd treat you indifferently, not unlike furniture; his fans were excluded from this treatment for obvious reasons.

The other persona—one he had the pleasure of being on the receiving end of—was a very neutral and mild mannered young man. This Jackson would treat you kindly and value you very sincerely. And as with most things in life, there too was an exception in Jackson's book of people; only one soul on the planet had the honor of them being treasured by him above all else; even over his own parents with whom he had a fairly stable relationship with.

Shouto Todoroki, his own son, was that very special someone.

It still baffled Enji to this day how much Shouto and Jackson cared for one another; the lengths they'd go to maintain each other's happiness was borderline obsessive.

Initially, he thought that their dynamic was queer. The person he was before had only allowed their relationship to flourish solely based on the fact that Jackson was another perfect quirk marriage creation; him being the son of his brother-in-law meant very little to him back then. It left a bad taste in his mouth when he thought about it nowadays, but nonetheless, he was glad that he had enough sense to allow his son to have at least one person in his life to remain a constant, even if it was due to selfish reasons. It was likely because of Jackson's influence that Shouto didn't deteriorate mentally like his mother. He remembered wistfully of the expression on his face the day he dropped a cellphone in his small hands to maintain contact with his cousin.

He's never seen him smile like that at him since.

In hindsight, perhaps it was due to that tiny smile that he never flinched at the sight of the outrageous phone bills he and Jackson managed to rack up throughout the years. Even by his standards, those numbers were _appalling_.

Enji searched deep within his nephew's crystalline eyes and saw that the emotion he was emitting was genuine, that and the trembling lip gave away as much.

He sat back in his seat and spoke to Akiba, "Drive us to the nearest clothing outlet."

"Yes sir, of course!"

The Flame hero took notice that even before he ordered Akiba, they'd already deviated from their previous direction and were already en route to the shopping district; Jackson's charms had won him over instantly.

His incredulity must've been visible since he saw his driver's complexion flush ever so slightly at being caught.

"Apologies sir." he said sheepishly.

"Just keep going." he looked into the rearview mirror and saw Jackson relax his position in his seat. "Buckle your seatbelt." he got soft raspberry blown at him in return.

He allowed himself a faint smile, his nephew was a darling idol as ever.

As they were driving away, Enji snuck another lingering glance at Jackson while he stared out the tinted windows. He could already tell that puberty would be very generous and bestow him with even more desirable assets to his already impressive arsenal. His parents did well with their selective breeding indeed, he praised inwardly; the soft glow from the window highlighted his magnificent features well. They'd clearly factored many of the possibilities when they made him, and they'd gotten exactly what they'd hoped for on their first try.

Perfection, beauty, elegance, and…something unexpected.

Never in their wildest dreams did they anticipate their creation to wield such monstrous power.

Enji couldn't believe his eyes the first time he saw his tiny and delicate looking five year old nephew freeze an entire lake and forest by simply _dancing across the water._

He'd only wanted to make a fairy forest for Shouto.

The few times he got to see him spar against his prodigy (after much begging) was an absolute spectacle, the way he utilized his quirk was outstanding. In classic Jack Frost fashion, he barely even had to think and almost danced in his movements, every single one of his offensive and defensive maneuvers were perfectly in sync with his ice, snow, and winds. It was then that you could truly appreciate the majesty and finesse in which he lived and breathed in harmony with his quirk, it showcased the glorious union of the powers he inherited.

_Iceman_ from Yukio.

_Wind Spirit_ from Moondance.

With the stars aligned and the fates on their side, they were blessed with Jack Frost, the wielder of _Ice Sprite_.

So far, Yukio and Moondance had allowed him to flex his quirk under controlled conditions such as a quirk gym or an occasional bout with a hired Pro Hero, and even though it seemed to pacify the gorgeous youth, he knew that deep down it wasn't enough. Jackson and himself both commanded volatile and tempestuous forces, and much like his own elemental quirk _Hellflame, _if he didn't have a regular outlet he'd for sure have gone insane by now. The amount of self discipline the teen carries within himself, constantly reigning in his power against what society deemed as orthodox, was without a doubt, absolutely **beastly**.

He'd thought about trying to change their minds on how to handle Jackson's unique situation, but he respected their choice on how to handle their creation to leave well enough alone; though anyone with a brain could see that such management was destined to fail. But in the back of his mind, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to give them a friendly reminder of the inevitable the next time he saw them together.

You could only contain a force of nature for so long.

_**Fast Forward to Where We Left Off...**_

The events that took place after tackling Jack into the car were a blur, Shouto could barely hear the sounds his classmates made or the yelp the chauffeur squawked out, all he could focus on was the sound, smell, and sensation of the lithe person in his arms. No words were spoken between them as they happily basked in each other's presence and were lost in a cloud-like joy.

Shouto felt as though a cool balm was being soothed over his nerves and eased the tightness in his chest, his favorite person in the whole world was home in his arms again. With Jack back at his side, he let himself be free and loosen the hold on his childish impulses, which he knew he was displaying quite openly in front of his Father.

Not that he gave a damn about it.

As soon as Akiba announced that they were back home, he wasted no time in hauling Jack through the gates and straight to his room.

It was a mad dash getting there with Jack purposely changing direction every so often, Shouto took up the silent challenge and spun them around in dizzying circles all the while still holding each other's hands. Each hallway they passed had them upping the effort to throw the other off and soon enough they were using quirks to skate down the corridors as fast as they could without colliding into the walls. They passed a startled Fuyumi and Natsuo on the way there and he felt slightly guilty about ignoring them, but he didn't want to share Jack with anyone else right now. Any self restraint he had earlier was pretty much non-existent, he'd endured waiting long enough!

At one point they were flying and Jack flipped them upside down, all the blood had rushed to Shouto's head and he became euphoric with the light sensation flowing throughout his body. Jack wasn't faring any better, he was laughing so loudly that it practically echoed off the walls with his own laughter. When they passed a hallway of windows, the sun decided to shine down on the white youth's face and it made Shouto gasp in awe.

The sun's rays shone on his porcelain skin, his smile was so genuine and free, a complete opposite from the one he wore for the media. The sparkle in his jewel like eyes was blinding, his hair was a snowy bird's nest, and his normally pale complexion now had a rosy tint on the apples of his cheeks.

_He looked so happy. _

By the time they finally reached his bedroom, they collapsed on his bed and were a giggling mess of tangled limbs and disheveled clothes. Though both were fairly athletic, it took them a few minutes to fully catch their breath.

"Jack." he murmured against his cheek while carding a free hand through his luscious hair. He could feel nimble arms wrap around his body in return. "I waited all day to see you."

"Shouto." he could hear Jack's soft pants start to even out as he pressed his head against his chest. The soft vibrations coming from his sternum lulled him into a deeper state of relaxation, so he couldn't help but nuzzle into it.

"Haha, that tickles."

"Hn."

Just happy to be in each other's arms, Shouto took that moment to collect his thoughts.

This was their routine whenever they got back together, a burst of excitement, the chase, and then cuddles. He's heard others mentioning that their codependency was 'concerning', but they ignored all of those unimportant voices and continued on with what they were doing.

They just didn't _understand_, he thought. By some stroke of luck or miracle, his Father had allowed him to bond with Jack and just be himself. As fitting as it was with his quirk, Jack was like a breath of fresh air to an oxygen deprived man. Back then during his darker times, his cousin's arrival brightened his household like the sun rays parting the dark and cloudy sky after a storm. Sure his enrollment into UA helped ease the tension in his chest; his newfound camaraderie with his classmates was exciting to develop, but none of them, not even Midoriya, would ever compare or come close to what he had with Jack.

He felt him shift and relax in his arms, "Are you okay with your body temp rising?"

"I'm okay. It's not the most comfortable, but I'll manage." he bat his eyelashes playfully, "Not all of us run at a constant 95 degrees."

He thumped his head against his chest, "Just let me know if you wanna cool down again."

"Sure sure."

Just as he'd implied, Jack's body temp ran much lower than what most people's did, his core temp was set usually between 44-52 degrees; he could get up to a reasonable human temp of 90 degrees, but it made him awfully uncomfortable and put a strain on his body. He's done it before and could maintain it for as long as it was needed, but the process to 'thaw out' was slow since he could only become colder, not hotter. Shouto chuckled to himself, it was always amusing when he did allow his body temperature to rise since he tended to become dopey and lethargic, but any hotter and then he'd start to have issues, so he was always considerate with how fast and how much body heat he transferred between them. There was once a time when they were younger and they tried superheating him from 42 to 78 degrees and well...

Suffice to say they never tried that again!

Shouto traced his fingers along the gentle slopes of the face and body in front of him, like many others before him, he took great care in admiring the exquisite features his cousin was made to have. Sweet and distinctly male, angular but subtly soft, divine yet so unbearably _human_. This creation, or as they call them in America, _designer baby_ in front of him was his and his alone.

Unbeknownst to Shouto, Jack was also taking in his own observations. He leaned back so that Shouto was now half on top of him and took in what his body could deduce from their contact.

The first thought that came to the teen idol's mind was that he was _strong_; Shouto's body felt very solid and firm. Jack slid a hand up and down his sides and spine, he could feel newly woven muscles on the young hero's body that weren't present since his last visit. It made him slightly envious, but proud. He thought once or twice about bulking up, but ultimately decided against it since his parents said he couldn't until he was an adult.

Underneath his palms, he could sense the hot and cold sides perfectly in balance with one another. Ever since he was little, he couldn't help but admire how wonderful his Shouto was, how fearless he could become, and how soft he allowed himself to be around him. Ironically, he knew that Shouto wouldn't like it if he said it out loud, but he loved the fact that he was a designer child like him; an _equal_.

Internally, he sometimes wondered if they were made for each other instead of the world.

"What are you thinking about Tsukino?"

"Hm? Just thinking of what I should say to my mom when she finds out I ditched the agent assigned to me."

"Didn't my Father technically kidnap you? You could say it was his fault." suggested the duo haired teen.

"I could," he mused. Though somehow he knew that such a weak argument wouldn't fly past his mom so easily, "I doubt it'd work though."

"Of course, she's too sharp for that." he agreed, "What does your schedule look like this week?"

Jack looked away, "Not so good. For us, that is."

Shouto frowned and thought back to the rigorous training he had scheduled this week, he dreaded the thought of how many hours he'd have to put into adept and adjust to hotter temperatures with his fire; not to mention how much more training he needed for UA alone.

He looked down at Jack and saw him scrunch his face up in irritation, to others, such an expression was an alien site, but for Shouto it was a daily occurrence. However, that didn't mean that he liked it either.

"_Tsukino_," he said carefully, "Surely there's a few items we can knock off your schedule." he knew it was selfish of him to ask this from Jack, but between the two of them, the teen model was the one guilty of overworking themselves far too often. If anyone could get Jack to relax a bit, it was him and only him. By using a childhood name, he knew that his chances were increased.

Shouto saw the inner conflict within his eyes and decided that a buffer was needed, "I could go and ask your mom with you."

The hero-in-training felt awful for suggesting it, but sometimes he really wished that Jack would just throw away his so-called obligations or at least some of them; it hurt to see that it was literally draining him of everything he was. It was a dark thought, but Shouto was scared that there wasn't much fight left within his cousin, he could literally see his willpower slowly drain from him.

So he gave him _his_ strength.

He could feel Jack deflate beneath him and relax, "Okay _Shou-tan_".

A sweet pink hue surfaced across his cheeks at the sound of his childhood nickname. Jack was the only person in the world allowed to call him that, and only in private; not even Fuyumi or his mother could get away with it. It was a name very near and dear to his heart, but still no less embarrassing to hear.

He turned them over so that they were on their sides again. It was no wonder they fit together oh so perfectly, he thought bitterly. The two of them, like many other children, were born from quirk marriages produced specifically for their quirks or looks, or in Jack's case, he was made for both. However, unlike many born under such circumstances, they were amongst the scant few deemed _successful_.

His Father was probably one of the last of his generation here in Japan that actively pursued the ideals of a quirk marriage, making Shouto a rarity. Though in America, such restrictions weren't as harsh and were only frowned upon instead of being outlawed. The duo quirked teen furrowed his eyebrows at the thought.

It wasn't a secret at all that Jack was an 'artificial' child, anyone with even a single brain cell could tell as much, he was too perfect to deny being anything otherwise, so when his parents admitted to selective breeding, there were scandals revolving around his family left and right at the beginning of his career. Shouto couldn't imagine what kind of stress that must've caused Jack, unlike him, he wasn't reared with the paparazzi constantly circling around him like a swarm of angry vultures. One of the few good points in his book for Endeavor was that he opted to raise him in private and keep the media away from his life until he was older.

Shouto took hold of the hand around his neck and brought the supple fingers up to his mouth. He blew hot air on them gently and it elicited the desired response from the owner of said appendage.

"_Haah! _It's hot!" Jack squealed. He closed his index finger and thumb together to pinch Shouto's mouth shut. "Why do you always do that?"

Shouto closed his eyes in mirth and pulled his lips free from their hold, "Because it annoys you."

"Meanie, I had enough of meanies today. I want to be coddled by my dear _Shou-tan~_"

He butt his head against the pale teen's and pouted, "If I did that, then you'd have an even bigger head than the one tipping off your shoulders, _Tsukino-chan~_"

"So mean!" he yipped as Shouto continued to blow hot air on his fingers.

In the midst of their playing, Shouto stopped abruptly and pulled himself away, startling Jack, "Shou-tan?"

The dual colored teen curled in on himself and had tucked his hands in his armpits, "I shouldn't be touching you." he nearly growled.

Jack froze in place, "What? Why?" when he reached out to him, his cousin flinched back and shook his head. He was starting to worry, why was he pushing him away? What did he mean he shouldn't touch him? "Shouto what's wrong?"

"..."

Concerned, Jack used his body to restrain Shouto in a full on koala hug, he could feel him tremble in his hold, "Shouto, tell me what's wrong. We promised not to keep anything from each other remember?"

Just when Jack was on the verge of using other methods, he heard Shouto mumble something, "Huh? What'd you say?"

After some more prodding, Shouto finally resurfaced, "Lately when I get involved with other people, their hands get destroyed." he looked into two crystalline eyes dead on, "I'm the hand crusher."

"..."

"..."

There was a moment of silence before Jack managed to blink and process his words,

"_...pffft!"_

_**Elsewhere in the Todoroki Residence…**_

The Flame Hero rubbed his forehead in annoyance and took a deep calming breath grumbling, "Those damn brats…" Stepping over the broken pieces of doorway, he saw Fuyumi hastily trying to melt portions of frozen wall and Natsuo carefully picking up pieces of rubble.

"Where are they?" he asked Fuyumi, knowing that his elder son would likely respond to him in a less than civil manner.

"They're in his room."

"Yeah, while we're left to pick up their mess." huffed Natsuo while also melting some ice, "Where's the cleanup crew?"

"They left for the day." replied his sister, she had a pinched expression on her face as she tried in vain to melt a section of faintly luminescent ice, she'd finished melting the one side of the room and was set on melting the other, "This must be Jack's ice." she muttered under her breath while ignoring her brother's laughter.

"Then why don't we get him to melt it?" he suggested.

"You wanna try and pry him away from Shouto?" she asked ominously.

He paled slightly and murmured a barely audible, "...Nevermind."

"Exactly." She tried for another few seconds before groaning in defeat, "Hah, what's this made of? I give!"

Enji allowed a small smile to curve on his lips at his daughter's struggles. Without any words exchanged between them, he walked over and set to melting his nephew's ice.

On a good day, Fuyumi and Natsuo were able to melt most of the ice Shouto could dish out, but the diamond like ice that Jackson summoned?

They didn't stand a chance.

Enji placed a hand on the crystal clear substance and started to increase the temperature in his palm, steam billowed from the site and he had to bite back a hiss and refrain from wincing at just how _cold_ it was.

Jackson's ice was nothing to scoff at, it took a surprising amount of effort to melt, even from him.

The only other ice he had trouble melting was his brother-in-law Yukio's, his quirk _Iceman_ is what allowed him to make the hardest and coldest ice Enji had ever felt. He couldn't help but appreciate how successfully he passed on his strength unto his son.

As for his mother…

"Fuyumi, Natsuo." he called out to his children, "I'll be back to melt the rest, I need to make a phone call first."

"Okay." chirped his daughter.

"Whatever." grunted his son. Enji accepted his curt reply, it was much more amiable than it was before and he supposed it was as good as he was going to get for now.

Walking through his home, he made sure to tally up the amount of damage he found throughout the halls before he made it to his en suite balcony and dialed a contact on his phone. The owner of said number picked up on the third ring, and before they could get even a greeting through, Enji spoke over and blurted,

"I expect at least *1,000,000 yen wired to my bank account by tomorrow morning."

Light and airy laughter sounded on the other end of the phone.

"_Goodness! What'd they damage this time?"_ the feminine voice replied back in fluent Japanese.

"Cracked floors and knocked over vases."

"_Is my Jackie's ice giving you a hard time Mr. Pro Hero?" _she teased, "_Very well, consider it done."_

"Much appreciated Moondance."

"_Yes, yes, Enji, you should know by now that this is standard protocol with our sons. By the way, how did Jackie get to your house so early? He should've been with Agent Fujuoka until late in the evening."_

"In regards to that, I called to inform you exactly why."

"_Oh? Do tell."_

Enji then proceeded to inform her of what happened, from his plans of stealing him early for Shouto —to which she laughed quite heartily at— and when he arrived at the recording studio. After he finished, he noticed that the other line was silent, it was almost as if he could sense Moondance contemplating on the other line.

"_I see." _she finally answered, "_I'll look up those guards' names and sort them out immediately. Also, what is your personal opinion on Fujioka? I can't swap her without good reason, and Jackie throwing a hissy fit isn't one of them."_

With just their initial 'meeting' alone and the way Jackson's demeanor was around her, he could tell Moondance the many different opinions he'd formed, but most of them were rude and he made it an effort to try and not be vulgar, so he went with the short and simple answer.

"I don't like her. She's far too oppressive."

"_Jackie's the same way." _Is he now? He thought dubiously.

"What I mean is, not only that, rather, she doesn't seem to have his best interests at heart." he hoped he made sense, he wasn't used to speaking of matters such as these.

There was another pause before she replied, "_Hm, I'll give it some thought. Since this was a one time occurrence, I'll give her the benefit of the doubt and allow her another chance. You don't mind if I send her directions to your place do you?"_

"No."

"_Great! And before we wrap this up, I gotta ask, you sure you're alright with me going ahead and announcing your relationship with Jackie? I thought you didn't want his fame to influence yours or Shouto's status?"_

"I already announced it out loud backstage, it's bound to have reached some gossip circuit, so I can't take it back now. Shouto has built a good enough standing that he should be fine with Jackson publicly added to the equation, he needs the exposure."

"_Alrighty! I'll send the legal stuff over to Yukio and your PR team can handle the rest. Speaking of Yukio, he should arrive within a week so if you have any questions you can bring them up to him personally."_

"...Right."

"_Jackie's luggage will be delivered later tonight so make sure to let them in! Goodnight!"_

"You as well." after cutting the line he put his phone away and stepped out into the dark hallway deep in thought.

Yukio Frost.

It was when he was signing the marriage certificate with Rei, who was eighteen at the time, that he learned of his existence and met him for the first time.

He was so _young_ back then.

He repressed a shudder, that child, now a man, still was a person not to underestimate in any given circumstance. There was a reason he was one of the most coldblooded and successful lawyers the business had to offer, and Enji had every reason to be wary of him.

A loud squeal (of terror?) startled him out of his thoughts and made him pause.

What on earth?

Enji followed the sound until it led him right in front of Shouto's room. He stared at the wooden surface before tentatively sliding the door by just a few millimeters.

It was very dark, but he could hear a lot of scuffling and muffled noises before being able to distinguish any words being said.

"I'm being serious Tsukino! Stop laughing at me!" Shouto.

There was another pause before he heard someone take a rather deep breath.

Jackson?

*deep INHALE*

"_**Ahahahahahahaha! Hehee! Shou-tan! W-why would you- I CAN'T EVEN!" **_

As though he were a beacon of light, Jackson's loud belly laughter echoed off the walls and coated Shouto's room in a thin layer of ice that shimmered cheerfully along with its maker.

"_Jaaaaack,_" whined Shouto, who was now steaming from his left side due to embarrassment, "Please take my feelings into consideration!"

The snowy haired teen actually _snorted_ and glomped his bedmate deep into the mattress,

"_**Sorry Shouto,**_" he apologized, forgoing his Japanese and reverting back to his native language, "_**it's just that you're so cute!**_"

"_**Wha-! I am not cute Jack!**_" he denied hotly. "_**You're**_ _**cute!**_"

…

…

...that didn't work out as planned and Jackson ended up laughing even harder.

Enji quietly backed away and shook his head at their antics, their laughter slowly dying out as he thought to himself.

'This is going to be one hell of a visit."

**Annnnnnd Cut!**

**There you have it folks, the third installment of Ice Casket!**

**I do apologize for keeping to myself for a while, I had other things I needed to prioritize and certain scenes just didn't feel right when I typed them out. **

**I ended up cutting out and rewriting a whole scene (around another 1k+ words) all because of my bad habit of over informing rearing its annoying head again.**

**Folks, I beg of you, if by chance I end up doing just that...CALL ME OUT. Let me know so that I can correct myself and properly pace the fic! Quality over quantity I always say!**

**Please leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews :)**

**As always, Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms, blatant bashing will be ignored and deleted ( if you don't like it, leave)**

**Up next****: Jack Frost finally makes a move and interacts with the outside world and media! Is Japan ready to take on this superstar teen idol and his whimsical ways?!**

**Can this ice beauty possibly be real? Or will it threaten to shake a certain hot head from the toes and up?! Can he make his lose his legendary cool? He damn will try!**

**And can Shouto face the reality of being related to a legendary idol?!**

**Find out next time!**

**Happy Halloween 2019 and I hoped you enjoyed all the sweet **_**sweet **_**fluff provided!**

**~DF**


End file.
